narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Retired Granny's Determination
Summary As the Akatsuki extraction continues, Pakkun relays his discovery of Akatsuki's hideout to Kakashi, unaware that Zetsu is watching the entrance. Kakashi asks Pakkun to find Team Guy and redirect them to the Land of Rivers, which is between Sunagakure and Konohagakure, where the Akatsuki base is located. Team Kakashi gets ready to set out along with Temari and a Suna squad, but Baki tells her that the Suna Council has asked that no Suna shinobi take part in the Kazekage Rescue Mission, due to the belief that if any of their enemies were to discover Gaara was kidnapped, it would result in an attack on the village. Chiyo, however, claims that she is retired and therefore is not bound to follow the Council's orders and tags along with Team Kakashi, forming the new Kazekage Rescue Team. Pakkun locates Team Guy and relays Kakashi's message; Zetsu, who is watching, relays the information to the Akatsuki leader. Zetsu tells him that the intruder is none other than Might Guy. Despite the leader not knowing who he is, Itachi explains that Guy is a Konoha shinobi whose expertise lies in taijutsu. As he has a personal score to settle and the most chakra out of the entire group, Kisame is chosen to ward off Team Guy. In the woods, Sakura asks Naruto how long the Akatsuki have been after him. Kakashi tells her that the Akatsuki once came to Konoha in search of Naruto, but that it was three years ago. Sakura asks why they waited so long to make a move once more, and Kakashi theorises that it may have been due to the fact that Naruto was under Jiraiya's care and that the Akatsuki did not want to engage him. Chiyo, however, sets the record straight, stating that the Akatsuki waited three years in order to properly prepare for the extraction of tailed beasts. When Sakura asks what she means, Chiyo is surprised that a student of Tsunade does not even know about the tailed beast that Konoha harbors. Kakashi tells Chiyo that the topic of the Nine-Tailed Fox is taboo in Konoha and is considered classified information. Chiyo goes on to explain that there are nine tailed beasts in the world, who are monstrous beings of chakra, and that many ninja villages fought for control over them for military purposes. She tells them that the One-Tailed Shukaku was in Suna's possession for many years, while the Nine-Tailed Fox was under Konoha's. While most villages tended to forget about the beasts after the war, she remarks that the nine-tailed beasts are still out there in the world. Naruto takes this as a grim revelation, as he realises that he and Gaara are not alone in the world and that more of their kind will be hunted by the Akatsuki. Unknown to them, Zetsu is observing them, and notifies the Akatsuki that a squad of Konoha shinobi are also on their tail. Deidara is immediately blamed for leaving a trail leading to their hideout, and Itachi is dispatched to deal with them. En route to the Land of Rivers, Neji is able to sense that someone is following them and uses his Byakugan to pinpoint their follower's location. Kisame pops out of the ground, ready to wreak his revenge, but is slightly irritated that Guy does not remember him. Nonetheless, he prepares to attack Guy and jog his memory. At the same time, Team Kakashi is stopped in their tracks by Itachi. Chiyo recognises his Sharingan eyes, and Naruto tells Sakura who he is. Sakura realises that she is face to face with the man who has caused Sasuke so much pain and is angered to be in his presence. Credits es:La Determinación de la Anciana